fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Nana Mizuki
Nana Mizuki is a Japanese singer-songwriter and voice actress represented by the agency Sigma Seven. She was born and raised in Niihama, Ehime, Japan. General Information Mizuki was trained as an enka singer, and made her debut as a voice actress in 1998; however, she released her debut single "Omoi", under the King Records label on December 6, 2000. A year later, she released her debut album, Supersonic Girl on December 5, 2001.In the years that followed, Mizuki enjoyed modest success that concluded with the release of her single "Innocent Starter", which reached the top 10 Oricon singles chart, charting at No. 9. Since then, Mizuki's releases have charted steadily higher in Japan, establishing her as a successful singer in the country. Despite this, she remains a prolific voice actress, with over 130 voice roles in separate media. On June 3, 2009, her album Ultimate Diamond reached #1, her first release to do so; while her single "Phantom Minds", released on January 13, 2010, also charted at #1. Mizuki is the first voice actress to top the weekly Oricon albums chart and the weekly Oricon singles chart since its inception in 1968. Voice Acting Roles Anime TV series ; 1998 * Flint the Time Detective as Yamato Sora ; 1999 * Shin Hakkenden as Saya ; 2000 * Love Hina as Nyamo Namo ; 2001 * Sister Princess as Aria * Shaman King as Tamao Tamamura, Kororo * Mamimume Mogacho as Mako-chan * Case Closed as "Bones" shopkeeper (ep 242) ; 2002 * Sister Princess: Re Pure as Aria * Seven of Seven as Nana Suzuki * Gravion as Marinia * Naruto as Hinata Hyuga * Happy Lesson as Minazuki Rokumatsuri * Princess Tutu as Rue Kuroha / Princess Kraehe * Tenchi Muyo! GXP as Neju Na Melmas * Samurai Deeper Kyo as Mika ; 2003 * F-Zero GP Legend as Lucy Liberty * Gravion Zwei as Marinia * Fullmetal Alchemist as Wrath * Happy Lesson Advance as Minazuki Rokumatsuri * Bottle Fairy as Kururu * Beast Fighter the Apocalypse as Ayaka Sanders ; 2004 * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha as Fate Testarossa * Tactics as Suzu Edogawa * 2x2=Shinobuden as Shinobu * Ichigo 100% Special as Yui Minamito * Ragnarok The Animation as Yufa * Pokemon: Advanced Generation as Powarun (ep 83) * Paranoia Agent as Taeko Hirukawa (ep 6) ; 2005 * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's as Fate Testarossa; Alicia Testarossa * Jigoku Shōjo as Tsugumi Shibata * Ichigo 100% as Yui Minamito * Basilisk as Oboro * Magical Canan as Sayaka Mizushiro * Elemental Gelade as Cisqua * Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor as Mizuki Segawa * Koi Koi Seven as Yayoi Asuka (Celonius 28) * Canvas 2: Niji Iro no Sketch as Ruriko Misono (ep 8)20 * Yakitate!! Japan as Sophie Balzac Kirisaki (ep 30, 31) ; 2006 * Tsuyokiss Cool×Sweet as Sunao Konoe * Witchblade as Maria * Simoun as Morinas * Kiba as Roya * Jyu Oh Sei as Tiz * Yoshinaga-san Chi no Gargoyle as Lili * Inukami! as Kei Shindou (ep 12 & 13) * Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo as Akane Akatsuki (ep 4) * Majime ni Fumajime: Kaiketsu Zorori as Maruchiinu ; 2007 * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers as Fate.T.Harlaown * Mokke as Mizuki Hibara * Minami-ke as Tōma Minami * Darker than Black as Misaki Kirihara * MapleStory as Krone * Ayakashi as Eimu Yoake * Shugo Chara! as Utau Hoshina-Tsukiyomi * Shining Tears X Wind as Kanon Seena * Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica as Yugiri Perserte * Naruto: Shippūden as Hinata Hyuga * Dragonaut - The Resonance as Sieglinde Baumgard * Engage Planet Kiss Dum as Yuno Rukina * Claymore as Riful * Jigoku Shōjo Futakomori as Tsugumi Shibata (ep 24) ; 2008 * Minami-ke: Okawari as Tōma Minami * Allison & Lillia as Allison Whittington; Lillia Whittington-Schultz * Itazura na Kiss as Kotoko Aihara (Irie) * Hakushaku to Yōsei as Lydia Carlton * Shugo Chara!! Doki as Utau Hoshina * Rosario + Vampire as Moka Akashiya * Rosario + Vampire Capu2 as Moka Akashiya * Kyōran Kazoku Nikki as Oasis (ep 22) * Jigoku Shōjo Mitsuganae as Tsugumi Shibata * Junjo Romantica: Pure Romance as Kaoruko Usami (ep 22) ; 2009 * White Album as Rina Ogata * Minami-ke: Okaeri as Tōma Minami * Rideback as Rin Ogata * Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica Crimson S as Yugiri Perserte * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood as Lan Fan * Tegami Bachi as Sylvette Suede * Darker Than Black: Ryūsei no Gemini as Misaki Kirihara * Kämpfer as Kanden Yamaneko * Shugo Chara!!! Dokki Doki as Utau Hoshina * Aoi Bungaku Series as Akiko (ep 5-6) ; 2010 * HeartCatch PreCure! as Tsubomi Hanasaki / Cure Blossom * Kuroshitsuji II as Alois Trancy * Tegami Bachi: Reverse as Sylvette Suede ; 2011 * Hourou Musuko as Nitori Maho * Dog Days as Ricotta Elmar21 * Toriko as Tina * Kampfer für die Liebe as Kanden Yamaneko * Blood-C as Saya Kisaragi ; 2012 * Senki Zesshō Symphogear as Tsubasa Kazanari * Dog Days ' as Ricotta Elmar, Nanami Takatsuki22 * Naruto SD: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals as Hinata Hyuuga * Jinrui wa Suitaishimashita as Pion (ep 5-6) * Zetsuen no Tempest as Evangeline Yamamoto * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic as Ren Hakuei * Medaka Box Abnormal as Ajimu Najimi ; 2013 * Minami-ke Tadaima as Tōma Minami * Valvrave the Liberator as Kriemhild * Senki Zesshō Symphogear G as Tsubasa Kazanari * Valvrave the Liberator 2 as Kriemhild * Magi: The Kingdom of Magic as Ren Hakuei ; 2014 * Toriko as Froese * Nobunaga Concerto as Kichou * Cross Ange as Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi ; 2015 * Dog Days ' ' as Ricotta Elmar, Nanami Takatsuki * Gunslinger Stratos as Kumi Minakata OVA ; 2001 * Happy Lesson OVA as Minazuki Rokumatsuri * Love Hina Spring Special as Nyamo Namo * Memories Off 2nd as Hotaru Shirakawa ; 2002 * Generation of Chaos Next as Roji ; 2003 * Memories Off 2nd Special: Nocturne as Hotaru Shirakawa ; 2004 * Happy Lesson The Final as Minazuki Rokumatsuri * Hourglass of Summer as Kaho Serizawa * Memories Off 3.5 as Hotaru Shirakawa * King of Bandit Jing in Seventh Heaven as Casus (ep 2) ; 2005 * Ichigo 100% OVA as Yui Minamito * Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me! Mave-chan as Mave-chan ; 2006 * Baldr Force EXE Resolution as Ryang * Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection as Wrath * Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi vs State Alchemist as Wrath ; 2007 * Tales of Symphonia: The Animation as Colette Brunel * Tokyo Marble Chocolate as Chizuru ; 2009 * Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas as Pandora * 'Shoujo Fight: Nora Inu-tachi no Odekake' ; 2010 * Tales of Symphonia: Tethe'alla Hen as Colette Brunel ; 2011 * Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas - Meiō Shinwa 2 as Pandora * Supernatural: The Animation as Meg Masters * Tales of Symphonia: The United World as Colette Brunel ; 2012 * Minami-ke Omatase as Tōma Minami ; 2014 * Terra Formars as Maria Viren Anime films ; 2002 * Welcome to Pia Carrot: Sayaka no Koi-monogatari as Noriko Shima ; 2004 * Naruto the Movie: Konoha Sports Festival as Hinata Hyuga * Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys as Audrey ; 2005 * Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa as Wrath ; 2007 * Naruto: Shippūden the Movie as Hinata Hyuga * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood as Erina Pendleton ; 2008 * Kara no Kyōkai: The Garden of Sinners as Misaya Ōji * Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds as Hinata Hyuga ; 2009 * Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 4: Gekishin Dragon Warriors as Sion * Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser as Reporter Yoshii * Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva as Janice Quatlane * Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire as Hinata Hyuga ; 2010 * Book Girl as Nanase Kotobuki * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The Movie 1st as Fate Testarossa * Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope☆Protect the Rainbow Jewel! as Tsubomi Hanasaki / Cure Blossom * Fashion Show in the Flower Capital... Really?! as Tsubomi Hanasaki / Cure Blossom ; 2011 * Tezuka Osamu no Buddha -Akai Sabaku yo! Utsukushiku-'' as Migaila * ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom * Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the Black Hero: Zekrom as Victini * Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the White Hero: Reshiram as Victini ; 2012 * Magic Tree House as Mother * Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom * Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles ~Animal Adventure~ as Koron * Blood-C: The Last Dark as Saya Kisaragi * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The Movie 2nd A's as Fate Testarossa * Naruto the Movie: Road to Ninja as Hinata Hyuga * Fuse Teppō Musume no Torimonochō as Itezuru ; 2013 * Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Heart as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom * Toriko Movie: Bishokushin no Special Menu as Tina * Kaiketsu Zorori Mamoru ze! Kyōryū no Tamago as Dina ; 2014 * Buddha 2: Tezuka Osamu no Buddha ~Owarinaki Tabi~ as Migaila * Tiger & Bunny: The Rising as Kasha Graham * The Last: Naruto the Movie as Hinata Hyuga Dubbing roles ; 2001 * Me Without You as Marina ; 2004 * Bring It On Again as Whittier Smith ; 2005 * Are We There Yet as Lindsey Kingston ; 2006 * Ultraviolet as Six * Minority Report as Agatha ; 2009 * The Good Wife as Sloan Burchfield ; 2010 * Glee as Quinn Fabray * iCarly as Carly Shay ; 2011 * I Am Number Four as Sarah Hart ; 2012 * Iron Man: Armored Adventures as Madame Masque * The Hunger Games as Katniss Everdeen ; 2013 * Evil Dead as Mia Allen * The Hunger Games: Catching Fire as Katniss Everdeen * The Family as Belle Blake/Belle Manzoni Tokusatsu ; 2010 * Zebraman 2: Attack on Zebra City as Alien ; 2013 * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z as Pxycholon Games ; 1998 * Noël: La Neige (PS) as Chisato Kadokura (debut) ; 1999 * Little Witch Parfait (PC) as Reinette Kirsche * Little Witch Reinette (PC) as Reinette Kirsche ; 2001 * Memories Off 2nd (PS) as Hotaru Shirakawa * Sister Princess (PS) as Aria * Sister Princess: Pure Stories (PS) as Aria * Happy Lesson (DC) as Minazuki Rokumatsuri * Generation of Chaos (PS2) as Roji ; 2002 * Hourglass of Summer (PS2, PC) as Kaho Serizawa * Reveal Fantasia (PS2) as Heizel * Power DoLLS 5 (PC) as Eris Titaneer * Generation of Chaos Next (PS2) as Roji * Hime Kishi Monogatari: Princess Blue (GBA) as Karen * Shaman King: Spirit of Shamans (PS) as Tamao Tamamura * Shaman King: Shaman King Chō Senjiryokketsu 3 (GBA) as Tamao Tamamura ; 2003 * Angelic Concert (PS2) as LeAnn Elsas * Memories Off Duet (PS2) as Hotaru Shirakawa * Sister Princess 2 (PS) as Aria * Tales of Symphonia (GC) as Colette Brunel * Cupid Bistro 2 (PS2, Xbox) as Celery Periwinkle * Generation of Chaos 3 (PS2) as Roji * Sakura: Setsugetsuka (PC) as Tsukumo Nana * Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (PS2) as Armony Eiselstein * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (PS2) as Hinata Hyuga * Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (GC) as Hinata Hyuga ; 2004 * You that Become A Memory: Memories Off (PC) as Hotaru Shirakawa * Memories Off: And Then (PS2, PC) as Hotaru Shirakawa * Angelic Concert Encore as LeAnn Elsas * Tales of Symphonia (PS2) as Colette Brunel * Black/Matrix 00 (PS) as Luca * Lost Aya Sophia (PS2) as Sonia Rosshi * Sequence Palladium: Hōmatsu no Tenchi (PC) as Remirina Matoroana Ishutana * Fullmetal Alchemist: Dream Carnival as Wrath * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (PS2) as Hinata Hyuga * Naruto: Clash of Ninja 3 (GC) as Hinata Hyuga ; 2005 * Princess Maker 4 (PS2) as Daughter * Ichigo 100% Strawberry Diary (PS2) as Yui Minamoto * Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3 (GBA) as Colette Brunel * Elemental Gelade: Matoe, Suifu no Ken (PS2) as Cisqua * Elemental Gelade: Tozasareshi Uta (GBA) as Cisqua * Bottle Fairy: Haru.Natsu.Aki.Fuyu Sensei-san to Issho (PC) as Kururu * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (PS2) as Hinata Hyuga ; 2006 * Princess Maker 4 (PC, PSP) as Daughter * Wild Arms 5 the Vth Vanguard (PS2) as Rebecca Streisand * Summon Night 4 (PS2) as Enishia * Ninkyōden Toseinin Ichidaiki (PS2) as Okoto * Wrestle Angels Survivor as Riyu Kikuchi ; 2007 * Tales of Fandom Vol.2 (PS2) as Colette Brunel * Shining Wind (PS2) as Kanon Seena * Shining Force EXA (PS2) as Amitalilly * Shōkan Shōjo: ElementalGirl Calling (PS2) as Musuhi * Simoun: Shōbi Sensō - Fūin no Remersion (PS2) as Morinas * Exceed 3rd: Jade Penetrate (PC) as Irias Reginleif * Atelier Lise: Alchemist of Ordre (NDS) as Lolotte Stasille ; 2008 * Rune Factory 2 (NDS) as Mana * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (Wii) as Colette Brunel * Star Ocean: The Second Evolution (PSP) as Rena Lanford * Avalon Code (NDS) as Dorothe * Wrestle Angels Survivor 2 as Chisato Sakurai and Riyu Kikuchi ; 2009 * Granado Espada (PC) as Mifuyu * Luminous Arc 3: Eyes (DS) as Ashley * Shining Force Cross (AC) as narrator * Triggerheart Exelica -Enhanced-'' (PS2) as Faintear ; 2010 * ''White Album (PS3) as Rina Ogata * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (PS3, XBOX360) as Hinata Hyuga * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Battle of Aces (PSP) as Fate Testarossa/Levi the Slasher * Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker as Paz Ortega Andrade / Pacifica Ocean * Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier Exceed (DS) as Neige Hausen * Fullmetal Alchemist: To the Promised Day (PSP) as Lan Fan * Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive (PSP) as Hinata Hyuga * Shining Hearts (PSP) as Maxima Enfield ; 2011 * Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity as Nagisa * Phantom Breaker as Mikoto Nishina * Final Fantasy Type-0 as Claes Celestia Misuka Sansest * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny (PSP) as Fate Testarossa/Levi the Slasher * The Exiled Realm of Arborea as Velik ; 2012 * Resident Evil: Revelations (3DS) as Jessica Sherawat * Shining Blade (PSP) as Sakuya, Kanon * nendoroid generation (PSP) as Fate Testarossa * Unchained Blades Exiv (PSP/3DS) as Sofia * Drakerider (iOS) as Gale Altaventi ; 2013 * Shining Ark (PSP) as Viola, Seraphim * Seishun Hajimemashita! as Isana Hanagiri ; 2014 * Gunslinger Stratos 2 as Minakata Kumi * Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes as Paz Ortega Andrade * Shining Resonance as Excela Noa Aura Drama CD ; 2001 * Happy Lesson Drama CD as 6-years-old Minazuki Rokumatsuri * Memories Off Drama CD: Bridge as Hotaru Shirakawa ; 2002 * Shichinin no Nana: Side Story of Nana as Nana Suzuki * Minna de Tsukuru Memo Off! CD as Hotaru Shirakawa * Rusuden Memories as Hotaru Shirakawa * Buddy Party (audio drama segment in the radio show "Mizutama Friends") * Eien no Nohara as Nozawa Hitomi * Chūnen Shinka Plus as Izumi Shiho * Trial Triangle as Uehara ; 2003 * Junk Force as Liza * Memories Off Drama CD: Omoide ni Kawaru Kimi as Hotaru Shirakawa * Shin Megami Tensei 3: Nocturne Drama CD as Tachibana Chiaki * Nurse Witch Komugi as Hayase ; 2004 * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Sound Stage as Fate Testarossa * Memories Off Drama CD: Omoide no Partita as Hotaru Shirakawa * Drama CD Ichigo 100% as Yui Minamito * Naruto drama CD series as Hinata Hyuga * 2x2=Shinobuden as Shinobu * Rozen Maiden Drama CD as Suiseiseki * Ragnarok The Animation Drama CD as Yufa * Memories Off: And Then Drama CD as Hotaru Shirakawa * Twinkle Saber Nova as Amamiya Satsuki * Tales of Symphonia: A Long Time Ago as Colette Brunel * Black/Matrix 00 as Luca * Koi Koi 7 Drama CD as Yayoi Asuka (Celonius 28) * Tactics Drama CD as Suzu Edogawa * Sakura: Setsugetsuka as Tsukumo Nana ; 2005 * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage as Fate Testarossa * V.B.Rose as Ageha Shiroi * Itazura na Kiss as Kotoko Aihara * Basilisk as Oboro * Ichigo 100% Drama Theater as Yui Minamito * Elemental Gelade React as Cisqua * Secret of Cactus as Nami Minase * 1-nen 777-gumi''as Haruno Korisu * ''PrismxEgoist as Run * Tales of Symphonia: Rodeo Ride Tour as Colette Brunel ; 2006 * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 02 as Fate Testarossa * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 03 as Fate Testarossa * Ichigo 100% Last Take East Side as Yui Minamito * Ichigo 100% Last Take West Side as Yui Minamito * Yoshinaga-san Chi no Gargoyle as Lili * Rosario + Vampire as Moka Akashiya * Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo: Kiraha's Story as Akane Akatsuki (ep 4) * Aquarian Age Drama CD Vol.1 as Alice * Kotonoha no Miko to Kotodama no Majo to Drama CD as Sarasa ; 2007 * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 01 as Fate T. Harlaown * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 02 as Fate T. Harlaown * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 03 as Fate T. Harlaown * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 04 as Fate T. Harlaown * Shuraki Trinity as Towako Mizuchi * V.B.Rose 2 as Ageha Shiroi * Rosario + Vampire drama CD 2 as Moka Akashiya * Shining Wind drama CD vol.1 as Kanon Seena * Hakushaku to Yōsei Drama CD 1 as Lydia Carton * Tōko: Demon's Wind as Tōko ; 2008 * Shining Wind drama CD vol.2 as Kanon Seena * Judgement Chime as Varuna / Rieru * Shōnen Shinkaron 2 as Shiho Izumi * Hakushaku to Yōsei Drama CD 2 as Lydia Carlton ; 2009 * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st Ticket CD SPECIAL as Fate T. Harlaown * Ameiro Kouchakan Kandan - White Engage as Kotoori Sarasa * Requiem et Reminiscence as Maria Klose * Aster as (Saya Yuzuki) ; 2010 * White Album Sound Stage 01 as Rina Ogata * White Album Sound Stage 02 as Rina Ogata * Shinakoi Drama CD as Narukami Koharu ; 2014 * Re:Born: The Masked Man and Princess Knight as Sapphire Category:Japanese Category:Singers Category:Voice Actors